This Institutional National Research Service Award will support the continued development of successful predoctoral and postdoctoral training programs in the theory and methods relevant to the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease. The two-year postdoctoral program consists of a multidisciplinary didactic curriculum leading to one of three Masters Degrees, a series of skill-building workshops and research seminars, and a mentored research experience with a multidisciplinary mentorial committee to develop the skills and knowledge needed for a career as an independent investigator in preventive cardiology. The four-year predoctoral program leading to the PhD in Epidemiology will expand to one predoctoral trainee per year, and include didactic coursework and a mentored research experience requiring primary data collection for the PhD dissertation. The mentored research experiences for both components will be carried out in one of five multidisciplinary research clusters (Behavioral Science, Cardiovascular Clinical Trials, Epidemiology of Cardiovascular Disease, Outcomes/Cost Effectiveness Research, and Vascular Biology/Metabolic Studies). Both the didactic coursework and mentored research will integrate with newly expanded clinical and translational research programs supported by a Clinical and Translational Science Award from the NIH and with the development of a new Cardiovascular Research Institute. Trainees will be recruited from national and local pools of eligible candidates with an emphasis on recruiting members of underrepresented minority groups and researchers from the Deaf Community. A rigorous process of program evaluation will ensure continued improvement in operations and outcomes. With its Clinical and Translational Science Award, a new Cardiovascular Research Institute, a now established PhD Program in Epidemiology, and the availability of a large multidisciplinary group of seasoned and enthusiastic mentors, the University of Rochester is well-positioned to support both a continuing postdoctoral fellowship as well as an expanded predoctoral program in the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease.